EL JADE ASESINO
by Blue and Hattori
Summary: REESCRITO: Sakura Haruno es la protagonista de su dolorosa historia de amor..."murió en mis brazos" repitió demasiadas veces durante mil años, bajo tierra luego de darse cuenta de que la inmortalidad le valió un carajo cuando se volvió el títere de Danzou, raptaron a Hinata, se enamoró de Sasuke y finalmente este murió...e irónicamente debía matarlo mil años después...¡joder!


_**EL JADE ASESINO**_

_**Capítulo 1: Una aldea Llamada Konoha**_

La gente solía llamarlos "los oscuros", nadie sabe su origen, ni sus edades y mucho menos porque llegaron, lo que realmente importaba aquí…es que se escabullían todas las noches por Konoha y se llevaban niños, ancianos, hombres o mujeres, lo sobrevivientes decían que absorbían el alma, pero no era cierto lo que absorbían era tu sangre…y no eran horribles criaturas nocturnas…

En su rostro se reflejaba la viva juventud de algunos; eran bellos, pálidos, con una gran capacidad para hipnotizar a su víctima en sus 5 sentidos, dotados de gran fuerza y rapidez aunque carentes de de un corazón, calor o sentimientos. Eso decían…

Los ataques a Konoha comenzaron hace un año, aquel pueblo progresista dejó de ser habitado, visitado y comenzó a caer estrepitosamente en muchos sentidos…La gente vivía atemorizada y sólo algunos habían logrado escapar de aquel pueblo fantasma donde los rostros de grandes y pequeños transmitían pena, dolor, impotencia. Hace mucho que no se escuchaba en el pueblo bailes o risas así como los gritos desgarradores de las víctimas en las noches…sabían que no podían luchar, y eso estaba tan grabado en sus mentes que ni siquiera hacían el mínimo esfuerzo por cambiar su situación actual.

Sin embargo no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo resista, paralelamente a esta trágica historia a dos días de viaje de Konoha, se encontraba viajando una familia de renombre, de honor, de envidiada estirpe…"_Los Uchiha"_, que reían alegremente dentro de la espaciosa carroza, A un lado teníamos a los esposos Itachi y Nana Uchiha, el primero era un médico reconocido que aburrido de la ciudad del Fuego vino a buscar un lugarcito tranquilo y había escogido Konoha ignorando las pestes habladas, su esposa bella mujer de ojos negros cabello corto que no llegaba ni a los hombros era de color negro, test blanca de carácter paciente y sumiso era también su asistente en cualquier situación médica, al costado de Nana y apoyando la cabecita sobre sus piernas se encontraba Konan de 14, la tercera y última hija de los Uchiha quien dormía plácidamente amenazando con no despertar sino hasta llegar, al frente encontrábamos a Sasuke haciendo sonrojar a su hermana mayor Hinata, ambos hijos también de Itachi y Nana. Al otro extremo de Hinata se encontraba Kaito, hermano gemelo de Itachi quien reía siguiendo las bromas de su sobrino.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó intranquila Hinata quien ya se estaba fastidiando de ser la víctima de las pesadas bromas de su tío Kaito y su hermano menor Sasuke.

-Lleguemos o no, no te libras del hecho de que te caíste horriblemente hace poco en la otra aldea-dijo Sasuke riendo estruendosamente

-Muy cierto Sasuke-dijo Kaito quien miró con algo de pena a su sobrina que no sabía como escapar de las bromas de su hermano- A veces pienso que Sasuke no es tu hijo Itachi-dijo Kaito mirando a su hermano con burla. Itachi llevó su mirada a su gemelo y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo dejando de sonreír por las bromas hechas de Sasuke hacia Hinata que había tenido la mala suerte de caerse frente a su hermano quien estalló en risas y fue seguido por su tío.

-Porque Sasuke tiene sentido del humor, y a ti pedirte un chiste es como patear a un muerto- ante el comentario hubo pequeñas risas.

-Bueno eres su tío, el humor lo heredó de ti ¿neh?- Kaito asintió sonriente su hermano no sabía expresar su mundo interior pero siempre era sincero y muy atento con todos.

-Kaito –san por favor no diga eso, Ita-chan es muy divertido- Nana salió a defender a su esposo aunque ella misma sabía que no era cierto, lo que causó risas en todos …

-Nana-chan, entiendo que lo ames pero no lo avergüences- Kaito miró con pena a su hermano quien se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado mientras Nana sostenía con fuerza su mano e intentaba animarlo, Sasuke y Hinata reían al ver en esa postura a sus padres.

El viaje continúo con las pesadas bromas de Sasuke, los sonrojos de Hinata, los ronquidos de Konan, un Itachi avergonzado por sus malas bromas, Nana intentando convencerlo de lo contrario y Kaito apoyando las bromas de Sasuke (tío apoyador -.-U soy igual).

En la noche mientras los más jóvenes dormían los adultos se dispusieron a conversar:

-¿Serán ciertas aquellas historias Ita-chan?- preguntó Nana asustada y abrazándose de Itachi.

-Kirei no te creas esos cuentos, los inventan siempre cuando los altos mandos enloquecidos por el dinero y los poder mandan a la quiebra a una ciudad que ha quedado reducida a un pueblito-Itachi miró con cariño a Nana y sonrío.

-Ita-san tiene razón, las historias fantásticas son tan sólo eso, fantasía, sólo piensa que viviremos tranquilos, los niños crecerán y algo lograremos en ese pequeño pueblito- Kaito miró a la pareja y todos juntos sonrieron.

-Es que todos se preguntan cómo es que tú siendo un médico tan exitoso y conocido vendría a un pueblito de mala muerte – dijo Nana aún con dudas a su esposo.

-Exacto, es que quieren eliminar a la competencia- Kaito era muy inmaduro incluso en situaciones serias eso pensaba Itachi mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza.

-No necesito que un grupo de personas me digan quien soy, Itachi Uchiha brilla donde sea ( *-*). Nana y Kaito evitaron decir algo que hiriera su ego, de lo contrario se hundiría en depresión.

OooooooOOOooooOOOOooooOOOooooOOOOooo

A la mañana siguiente arribaron Konoha, lo extraño de aquella situación es que no dejaron pasar la carroza, algo parecido a un vigilante los _atendió _desde una torre de vigilancia…

-Está prohibido el paso, nadie puede salir ni entrar aquí- Itachi y Kaito se vieron obligados a salir.

-Buenas tardes- gritó Itachi- ¿puede decirme usted la razón que nos impide entrar?

-Hay una peste en la ciudad-contestó sin prisas el vigilante.

-Aún mejor que estemos aquí- dijo Itachi- soy médico; me llamo Itachi Uchiha, soy el más importante en la ciudad del fuego si me permite entrar puedo ayudar en gran medida- Kaito miró al presumido de su hermano quien por cierto ya perdía la paciencia.

-Gracias por la oferta Uchiha-san, le conocemos aquí también, pero no puede entrar- el vigilante seguía necio en su respuesta. E Itachi insistió dos veces más no logrando nada más que el rechazo lo que le provocó furia, que para poder aminorarlo tuvo que golpear algunos árboles alrededor de la entrada de Konoha. Ni Nana ni los chicos salieron, conocían bien ya el temperamento de Itachi Uchiha, sólo Kaito se quedó cerca de Itachi.

-Si nos advierten varias veces, por algo será Ita-san, hagamos caso y mejor busquemos algo más alegre de hecho este paisaje de aquí es bastante tétrico-Kaito palmeo la espalda de su hermano e intentó animarlo.

-Kaito-chan, ya no es un simple capricho de vivir aquí si hay gente en peligro tenemos que ayudarla ¿no crees?- La mirada de su hermano le avisaba que iban en serio.

Esa noche la pasaron dentro de la carroza, nadie se atrevía a preguntar algo ni mucho menos a jugar bromas, lo extraño es que a pesar de estar incómodos durmieron plácidamente, las malas noticias llegaron la mañana siguiente cuando Kaito se dirigió al _baño_ y en su recorrido divisó un cuerpo sin vida muy delgado, cuando reconoció a aquella persona se dio cuenta de que era el vigilante de ayer pero más delgado como si hubieran absorbido toda la vida en él. Corrió rápidamente logrando salir de los tupidos árboles ante él observó las puertas de Konoha abiertas de par en par, mostrando a los pobladores algunos sollozando otros tirados en el piso en iguales condiciones que aquel vigilante.

-¡ITACHI!- gritó sin ni siquiera pensar, su hermano salió corriendo y quedó igual de sorprendido que él.

-rápido instalemos a Nana y a los chicos, pronto ayudaremos a esta pobre gente. La carroza ingresó velozmente, Sasuke, Konan y Hinata miraban por las ventanas aquel horrible paisaje, personas en estado deplorable ,y por primera vez conocieron la angustia, algo que se volvería normal dentro de poco.

Cuando llegaron a la colina más alta donde se encontraba la casa más grande de la aldea, Nana Uchiha desempacó a la velocidad de la luz y dejó a sus hijos allí, corrió asustada hacia su esposo que con ayuda de Kaito levantaba algunos aldeanos e inspeccionaba su estado, se pasaron casi toda la mañana ayudando a muchos, algunos los miraban con desconfianza incluso como si estuvieran locos, en la tarde Kaito enterró a todos aquellos muertos _delgados, _cerca de las cuatro de la tarde Itachi fue recibido por una pareja de ancianos en muestra de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias Uchiha-sama- dijo la viejecita invitándole a Itachi una taza de té.

-No pensé que la codicia podría corromper tanto a un hombre-dijo Itachi aludiendo al a condición del pueblo.

-Créame doctorcito, que si de codicia se tratara sería una bendición-dijo en anciano perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Viejo, calla, calla que asustas a nuestro invitado-la vieja riñó anciano por hablador.

-Si no fuera molestia, ¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Itachi, ambos viejos se miraron, suspiraron para después de un largo silencio hablar a su invitado.

-Fueron "_los_ _oscuros_"_, _son criaturas malvadas pero muy bellas, muerden a los humanos y absorben todo su sangre…-Itachi sintió un escalofrío por la historia, que lo dijeran personas fuera de este pueblo…bueno, pero los últimos acontecimientos y los cadáveres cambiaron la opinión de Itachi, quien ya no estaba seguro de quedarse-debe irse joven Uchiha, tiene un gran futuro como médico, no exponga a sus bellos hijos…

-Ellos se llevan gente joven a nosotros los viejos nos han dejado en paz por un tiempo…

-No serán solamen-

-¡No! –ambos viejos contestaron a Itachi, que mirando la decisión de ambos pensó que era mejor escucharlos

- partiré mañana temprano…

-Por su bien Uchiha-sama…

OoooooOOooooOOoooooOooooOooooOOoooOOOoooo

Entre las sombras dos ágiles figuras se deslizan sin dejar huella por todo el pueblo…pronto se van deteniendo en la parte más oscura de un árbol para poder charlar.

-¿Qué hay de los nuevos?-pregunta Kakuzo a su compañero.

-Enterraron a nuestros amigos, sanaron heridos, blablabla…

-Sólo nos dijeron que no escaparan ¿cierto Hidan?.

-Cierto…pero aún tengo hambre, ¿tú crees que si hay alguna baja líder se enoje?...

-Nose y no me interesa, eres un maldito glotón

-Será sólo uno, vamos sólo el médico…además sin él los demás serán presa fácil…

-Hazlo que quieras no me responsabilizo…

Itachi salió algo consternado de la casa de aquello ancianos, sería mejor escucharlos, dobló en la siguiente esquina para tomar el camino que llevaba a la casa más alta…su casa.

Caminó pensando en Nana, en sus hijos, en su hermano. A poco de llegar a su casa sintió una presencia extraña pues la brisa nocturna agitó con fuerza su cabello. Volteo asustado ,algo paranoico de hecho , nada

Intentó parecer tranquilo siguiendo su caminó, pero algo o más bien alguien lo tumbaría al piso, al levantar la mirada una silueta obscura e imponente se encontraba frente a él, la luna logró escaparse de la nubes y entonces solo entonces iluminó el rostro de aquel hombre, se gesto malvado, cabellos blancos y ropajes negros, rápidamente lo empuñó del cuello de su ropa elevándolo a su altura, Itachi estaba aterrado ni siquiera hablaba…

-Lamento el feo recibimiento, ¡comencemos la fiesta!-su sonrisa se tornó diabólica, abrió exageradamente la boca y mordió el cuello de Itachi, que allí reaccionó gritando desgarradoramente, aunque algo extraño sucedió dejó de morder el cuello de su víctima sintiendo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo que subió hasta sus ojos cambiándoles de color a un rojo intenso que duró unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para que Kaito atravesara al extraño con una espada y lo dejara atorado en un árbol mientras cargó en sus brazos a su hermano para salir corriendo…

-Eres un idiota Hidan…-dijo Kakuzo liberando a su compañero.

-Al contrario yo diría que un genio, ese hombre no es cualquiera.

-¿Lo vas a convertir?...

-No, sería aislar el misterio de su sangre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- miró curioso a su compañero su misterio le estaba fastidiando.

-Cuando bebes sangre de cualquier humano te sientes lleno, pero al beber la de este sentí fuerza y mis ojos los sentí raros…informemos esto, nuestros invitados llegaron con regalos.

-Demente…

-Pero así me amas

OooooOOooooOOooooOoooooOooooOOooo

-¡NANAAAA!- gritó llegando a casa Kaito uchiha, su cuñada salió corriendo que dándoles el encuentro se quebró al ver a su esposo todo pálido y apenas conciente.

-Kaito-san- una interrogante apareció en el rostro de Nana.

-_"Los oscuros"- _murmuró Kaito haciendo automáticamente que Nana palideciera, no se perdió más tiempo ambos llevaron a Itachi al interior de la casa, lo acostaron en el futon del cuarto que Nana había escogido para ella e Itachi, lloraba también gimoteaba intentaba pensar que su esposo estaría bien pero por alguna razón extraña no podía.

-Tranquila-dijo Kaito igual de nervioso- ahora sólo tiene fiebre, tan sólo ha perdido sangre…él va a

-¿Qué es ese cuento de los oscuros?-preguntó Nana-¿No que eran sólo cuentos?.

-No tengo ni idea, me preocupé por Itachi pues no llegaba de la casa de los viejos, así que fui a merodear cerca para ver si estaba ya en camino, en cambio escuche un grito supe que era de él, sólo corrí a socorrerlo llevaba puesta mi katana y atravesé al tipo que le mordió el cuello lo que nos dio tiempo para escapar.

-¿Por qué mordió su cuello?

-Nose

-¿Lo mataste?

-No tengo ni idea, sólo se quedó atascado en el árbol furioso con la espada dentro de él.

-Entiendo.

OooooOooooOooooOoooooooOooooOooooOoooOooooOoooo

Cuatro días pasaron desde que Itachi fue atacado por _"el oscuro" Hidan_, la fiebre había durado dos días más luego Nana encontró a Itachi que levantado y mirando al pueblo desde su ventana pero no dejándose ver pues la cortinas lo cubrían un poco.

-Ya han salido de sus casas, _los oscuros _no han atacado en una semana- Nana se sentó en el futón, extendió una de sus manos llamando a Itachi.

-Así que Kaito te contó la verdad-miró a su esposa que estaba con los ojos hinchados-has llorado-Nana asintió mientras se cubría el rostro volviendo a llorar. Él se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla – Cálmate, ¿Y los niños?.

-Salieron con Kaito, el pueblo está más calmo y creen que somos _sus salvadores_ nos cuidan más que a sus vidas, ayer llegaron los criados , todos los hombres encabezados por Yamato hacen guardia a la casa así como a los niños.

-Quiero salir…

-No crees que-

-No, quiero salir, ahora- Nana suspiro cansada se levanto para ayudar a su esposo a vestirse-lávate la cara-una vez más Nana obedeció para después acercarse a Itachi y ayudarlo a caminar porque aún se encontraba algo débil. Salieron despacio del cuarto caminado por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar hasta la sala principal, no estaban los niños pero si había criados que estaban ocupados con los quehaceres de la casa, después de que Nana diera instrucciones a Miyoshi la sirvienta al mando de todos, ambos esposos salieron:

Al bajar al pueblo la gente salía mirando con admiración a los señores Uchiha, incluso habían unos cuantos que aplaudían, parecía más que un paseo por el pueblo una procesión, los gritos alegres de la gente hizo pensar por un momento a ambos esposos que su estadía aquí tal vez era correcta y que pronto gracias a ellos la situación en Konoha cambiaría, en el todo ese ajetreo llegaron corriendo sus hijos más que pequeños Sasuke y Konan ambos se lanzaron hacia su padres quien no dudo en abrazarlos, minutos después llegó Hinata con su tío Kaito.

-Papá-dijo Hinata tomando una de las manos de padre-Me alegra que se haya recuperado, creo que sería prudente marcharnos mañana…

-No cariño, tu madre y yo hemos decidido quedarnos, la situación parece mejorar-Itachi sonrió a su hija, quien solamente la abrazó-sé que todo ha sido muy extraño y difícil últimamente pero vamos a estar mejor ahora.

-No es eso, es que yo-

-Tranquila sobrina todo estará bien-agregó Kaito abrazando a su hermano.

-Si hija, todos pensamos que es lo mejor, además la gente de pueblo es realmente agradable si no están tan deprimidos como lo estaban hace un semana.

- Esque siento que no me-

-Prometo no volver a molestar onee-san-dijo Sasuke arrepentido, _"tal vez me excedí con las bromas, claro que a Hinata nunca le ha incomodado pero esta vez creo que no fue buena idea fastidiarla mucho"_

La familia Uchiha pasó el resto del día en el pueblo donde Itachi, Nana y Kaito continuaron con sus labores médicas atendiendo a unos cuantos, Hinata se quedó junto a ellos conversando con algunos pacientes, Konan y Sasuke salieron a mirar, pensar e incluso ayudaron a algunos pobladores con tarea simples.

Pronto pasaría un mes, Itachi estaba ya recuperado, el pueblo había crecido ya habían más niños parecía entonces todo marchar bien porque había gente nueva que había llegado hace poco, comenzaron entonces a levantarse negocios, la alegría perdida hace un año fue recuperada este mes. Entonces el pueblo nombró a la familia Uchiha los protectores de Konoha, la noticia giró alrededor del mundo todos miraban a cada uno de los miembros de aquella familia con respeto y admiración, Sasuke Uchiha se volvió el don Juan de la Ciudad pero Kaito Uchiha también despertaba pasiones en la mujeres más adultas, Itachi solía bromear con eso alegando que era sólo el parecido entre ellos ya que más lo amaban a él, lo que hacía resbalar una gota enorme de sudor en sus hijos, celos en Nana y risas en su hermano quien afirmaba tener más carisma.

Todo cambió radicalmente para la familia Uchiha cuando al tercer mes de prosperidad cuando Konan sintiéndose intranquila en su habitación decidió ir a la de su hermana mayor…Nunca le habían gustado los pasadizos oscuros pero quería dormir y tan sólo su hermana tenía el poder de arrullarla con su suave voz.

-Hinata-chan-llamó la pequeña Konan de 14 años- ¿estás despierta?, ¿Puedo entrar…?,sabes no puedo dormir- unos segundos después Hinata dejó ingresar a su hermana menor.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir Konan-chan-admitió Hinata acomodándose en el futon haciéndole un espacio a su hermana, quien inmediatamente se acurruco aferrándose a su hermana.

-¿Y si me cuentas un cuento Hina-chan?-Hinata rió ante la propuesta de su hermanita, solían hacer eso desde que Konan ni siquiera caminaba.

-¿No eres muy grande ya?-preguntó Hinata esperando la respuesta.

-Nooo, si apenas nací ayer…-Ambas hermanas rieron, luego Hinata suspiró profundo intentando recordar alguna historia.

-Bueno hace algunos años…-la ventana se abrió estrepitosamente asustándolas y una fuerte brisa calo en los huesos de ambas lo que les hizo pensar…_algo no está bien…_

Así lo confirmó la silueta oscura delante de la ventana, que río complacido al ver a las dos jóvenes-Hagámoslo por las buenas…-

Tres segundos después un escalofriante grito despertó a todos en la mansión Uchiha, Kaito Uchiha corrió hacia el cuarto de sus sobrinas sintiendo que su alma salía de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó Konan estaba desmayada a un lado de la espaciosa habitación mientras Hinata forcejaba inútilmente con una sombra muy conocida para él…_los oscuros_…Kaito desesperado se lanzó contra la sombra quien ni siquiera se inmutó y se libró de él fácilmente.

-Tío-lloraba Hinata, la sombra siguió apretando con fuerza el brazo de su víctima, hasta que se le ocurrió pisar el cuello de Kaito, haciendo llorar con más fuerza a Hinata y afixiando a Kaito…

-Bueno creo que ya me divertí así que muere _querido tío_- Kaito alzó la mirada frustrado y enloquecido cuando de repente sus ojos se llenaron de odio cambiando a un color rojo carmín con 3 comillas que giraron lentamente, el rostro del_ oscuro _expresó miedo, Kaito fruncía en entrecejo fuertemente mientras su agresor soltaba lentamente a Hinata para arrodillarse llevando sus manos a su cabeza arrancándosela violentamente él mismo.

Tío y sobrina quedaron atónitos ,luego aparecieron en la habitación Nana ,Itachi y Sasuke siendo todos escoltados por un grupo de _oscuros_ que al ver a uno de ellos decapitado saltaron a una parte de la habitación acción que fue repetida por los Uchiha.

-Kaito-susurró Itachi, a su hermano que se mantenía cabizbajo-Kaito-volvió a pronunciar y este levantó la mirada dejando ver sus extraños ojos-…-Itachi estaba sin palabras y asustado. Nana abrazaba asustada a sus dos hijas y Sasuke también sorprendido se mantenía alerta de _los oscuros._

-Itachi Uchiha, tú familia es sorprendente- una de las sombras salió de aquella parte oscura- Mi nombre es Danzou vengo en representación de mi gente y sólo…

-¿Qué quieren?-dijo Itachi frío dejando que su hermano se apoyara de él.

-Queremos a la niña, no era parte de nuestros planes pero también a tú hermano…

-¡Imposible!

-Actuaremos de manera violenta entonces…

-¿Y nos vencerán como hace un momento?-Itachi dijo esto con sorna mientras Danzou y los suyos miraron una vez más el cuerpo de Hidan sin cabeza en el suelo.

-Llévenme sólo a mí-pronunció Kaito haciendo que toda la familia se espantara.

-Necesitamos a ambos Uchiha-san, este momento desagradable sucederá noche tras noche si no accede.

-Ya he dicho que ni mi hija ni mi hermano-

-Tres días-dijo Kaito incorporándose- denos ese tiempo para pensarlo

-¡Kaito!- cuestionó Itachi mirando a su gemelo pero en vez de hacer retroceder a su hermano entendió que este tenía algo en mente y aunque dudando no dijo nada más…

-¿Pensarlo?-susurró Danzou serio, sobó su mentón y agregó- las cosas realmente buenas son las más difíciles de conseguir…tenemos un trato pero créeme que nada cambiará tu hija y tu hermano vendrán conmigo…


End file.
